The Diary of Jennifer Hailey
by jessmerrick
Summary: Jennifer Hailey's diary as she starts her career at the SGC.
1. 1

**The Diary of Jennifer Hailey**

I was updating my online diary today and I thought...what would an SGC diary be like?AUTHOR'S NOTES: I've re-done this. I've changed the style, basically that's all.

* * *

Well, it's my first official day at the SGC today. I'm sitting here, it's now...5am, and I'm curled up on the sofa in my nightie and shorts watching re- runs of ER and eating comfort food. Lots of comfort food.  
  
I've already thrown up twice with nerves though. So I guess I should stop the eating.  
  
I'm so nervous. I'm out of the Academy now, falling in to the best project imaginable.  
  
Don't screw up. Don't screw up. Don't screw up. I always screw up. Damn.  
  
Hmm, Noah Wyle is hot.  
  
Don't screw up.

* * *

Wow.  
  
That was the scariest day in my life. And I've had scary days. Lots of them, infact. But wow. This one just takes the cake.  
  
I got there early, at 8:00 sharp. Took a wander around the base, I remembered how to get around from my previous visits. Went to Major Carter's lab as requested but there was a message on the desk telling me she'd had to rush off and that I should go and report to the Doctor, and then have a coffee.  
  
Got chatting with very nice female Doctor. She's very funny, I made a good friend already.  
  
Went to say hello to Doctor Jackson too – Satterfield asked me to say hi, she has a major crush on him – but he wasn't there either. His lab assistant, Nyan, told me they were called Off World. Nyan is pretty cute, I ended up sitting with him at lunch. He's an alien. I expect half the base staff are aliens!  
  
The guy I'm sharing my lab with – the main guy, is a civilian named Whit. I think he said it's his last name...Doctor Whitney. He's a little older than me, but very cool. He was very understanding, even told me he understood if I didn't actually get anything done today. He's kind of my boss, sort of. Even though I kind of out rank him.  
  
I'm working in the lab. I graduated a couple of months ago so I came straight here, but there wasn't a team position open so I'm in the labs. Research. Not a bad job, really. You see, I'm very close to becoming a Doctor. Still working toward it. Not for long though. The Air Force are letting me work here three days a week in the lab while I do two days studying and then get my degree in a few weeks.  
  
Major Carter got in around 3pm, she looked like she hadn't slept in a few days, which she probably hadn't, knowing her. But she turned up in the Lab to make sure I was okay, and that things were going smoothly.  
  
I didn't like her at first, or maybe I did, I'm not sure, but I sure as hell like her now. She's a really good person, and she works so hard. She's very dedicated.  
  
I mean, she came back from a mission and stopped by, covered in mud and looking like she wanted to drop, to ask me how I was.  
  
Okay, so I didn't get kidnapped by aliens or go through the Gate or meet little fuzzy things that sang like Barney. But I'm expecting all of that plus much more tomorrow!!  
  
Anyway, I'd better go ring Ellie Satterfield. She's one of my best friends, we met at the Academy in the first year. Then I'm going to have a bath with the salts Steven bought me for Christmas.


	2. 2

****

****

****

**The Diary of Jennifer Hailey**

NOTES: Okay the style changed half way through Chapter One. That's how it will usually be now.

* * *

I got up at 6 o'clock sharp and made myself a cup of tea. I was only half awake, and had use of only one eye. The other seemed to be glued shut.I couldn't stop yawning, which I have to admit is strange for me. I'm an early bird. At least, usually I am. I hadn't got much sleep that night, I'd been lying there thinking about my first day at the SGC.So I carried my tea over to the dining table, and put the stereo on quietly. I needed some heavy rock music to wake me up, and Evanescence was just the thing I'd been looking for. I turned the volume down a little bit more, just in case.

I live in an apartment, so I have to be careful about noise. Jo at Number 11 is lovely, and she is totally cool, however Frank at Number 12 is creepy and he goes mental over anything. I think he's still pissed at me for turning him down.

He kept happening to be there when I left every morning, in the hall. He was creeping me out totally. He's like 6 feet (and I'm 4 feet 9) but I know I could take him if I had to. So I never said anything, just smiled, nodded, and walked off. But one day he asked if he could come over. When I said no, he didn't take it too well. I swear he's still manning his peep- hole every morning. Ugh.

Anyway, I have to watch the noise and whatever so I don't piss him off any further.

Once I'd finished my tea, I took a nice long bath (I hate showers, this apartment block was designed for giants like Teal'C, I can't really reach the shower head) and then got ready. I had breakfast last, and then grabbed the mail on my way out.

I recently bought an old car, Steven...he helped me pick it out, before he died on a mission. Every time I get in I still see and hear him. His backseat driving, which I hated. He hated being a passenger. And I can still hear him singing along to whatever crap was on the radio.

When I arrived at work, the sirens were going. I could hear the lovely Lieutenant Graham Simmons' voice announce that there was an SG team incoming, and that they needed a medical team. I wondered which team it was, and who was hurt. Did I know them? I shook my head and reminded myself I hadn't been called. I needed to go do my job. News travels quite fast in Cheyenne anyway. You wouldn't believe how much they love gossip. So, I knew I'd find out soon.

I found Whit was already working in the lab, and he greeted me without looking up from his project. "Morning."

"Hello, Doctor Whitney," I replied, putting on my new lab coat.

"It's Whit, remember?" He smiled, moving from his experiment to his laptop and typing some notes.

"Whit," I nodded. "So, I need to get started on the PL3 116 work?"

"Yes," he replied quietly, distracted by his work. At eleven, he cleared up and announced that he was done. He was very pleased, I think he'd been working on that for a while. He took off his lab coat and asked me if I wanted to grab a coffee.

I decided I deserved a ten-minute break, and we went off to the canteen. We had a very interesting conversation, and I over heard a few SFs talking on the table next to us. SG-1 had been hurt. I made a mental note to try and make up an ailment as an excuse to drop by the infirmary, and make sure they were okay. I didn't know them that well, but I was concerned.

The Gate sounded again at 12 on the dot, and I was actually called to the Gate Room. SG-6 had apparently found something that required my attention. My first PA call. I'll never forget that.

I must sound so dorky, mustn't I?

It's just so incredible, all of it.  
  
I may come over all cocky and sure of myself. But I'm really not. I have been wondering if I really belong with all of these brilliant people.

General Hammond was in the Gate Room with Colonel Smith and Captain Heller. That explained why I had been called for over any of the other scientists. Heller was an old friend – well, sort of. Maybe old flame is a better description. We dated briefly in the Academy. Secretly. Before I fell in love with Steven.

The other two members had obviously left for the locker room or infirmary already. I saluted to the remaining officers, and took the device from Heller. "Wow, what have you found me, sirs?"

"Hails," 'Hells' grinned. Yep, that was us back then. Hails and Hells. "We found you a pretty toy to play with. We aren't sure what it is. That would be your job, right?"

"I guess it would be, yeah," I beamed. "I'll take this to the lab a.s.a.p."

"Be careful," The General warned.

"Yes sir," I nodded, and then left the room.

I spent all day trying to figure out what that thing was. And I couldn't. It was very annoying. But maybe I'll have better luck tomorrow. Once it turned five, Whit was straight out of the door. I told him I'd clear up and turn out the lights, and I did a few minutes later.

After that I did travel to the Infirmary, and poked my head around the door. I saw Doctor Jackson in a gown, in the bed on the end. He was propped up, scanning a magazine. I think it was a golfing one. I made my tenth mental note of the day to bring him something better. He looked up and smiled.

"Hello, Lieutenant," he said, chucking the magazine on to the end of the bed. "How are your first couple of days going?"

I crept past the sleeping Colonel in the middle, and stood at the end of the bed. "It's going well, thank you sir."

"I'm a civilian, you don't need to call me sir," he shrugged.

"Very well, Doctor Jackson," I replied. I knew he wanted me to call him Daniel, but it wasn't going to happen. Not until I was a few ranks higher, at least. "How are you?"

"Oh I'm okay, I just have a broken ankle. Janet's got me drugged up."

"Broken ankle and okay don't usually go together," I laughed. "Shall I bring you some better reading?"

"You little angel," he nodded. "Were you after Janet? She was around, a minute ago."

"Yeah, I was just after some hayfever tablets is all. Can wait, or better yet, GP," I lied. "Are the rest of SG-1 okay?"

"Major Carter is still asleep, she had a head wound. Teal'C is with her, in a room. O'Neill as you can see, is asleep. He got drugged by some local women who thought he was attractive. Apparently it's the women you've gotta watch, on their planet," Daniel sighed. "He's fine."

"Good," I said. "Well, I'll bring some books from your lab in a second. If I can find anything that looks entertaining."

"I hear Argosian texts are a hoot," O'Neill quipped from across the room. I giggled, as I watched Daniel shake his head and smile.

"I don't have any," He replied. I decided I'd leave them to it.

"I'll go and find Doctor Frasier, and I'll be back later." I told him. I found a couple of magazines and books that might do, and took them down, and then headed for the elevator.

I was almost sad that my second day hadn't been that eventful. And then I thought about Major Carter and SG-1, and decided it was probably for the best.

Besides, there's always tomorrow. It's quite likely something exciting will happen then.


End file.
